Missing You
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ren knows his little sister went out of Japan to travel around with their grandmother, Elda. Only coming back he sees the new Karin since now he's finally an adult in the vampire world. He's shock by the trail his thoughts are heading to. Request fic


****

Arashi: Normally I don't do incest but there is something rather potential about this pairing, Ren/Karin. For later on stories I'll most likely have them not really related to the other depending on the plot. This is an Au fic and before I forget this is a request fic as well. Just small bits of incest can be seen though mostly family fluff for now. There might be some ooc in this fic.

Disclaimer-Chibi Vampire/ Karin and its characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. I only write for fun which means I make no money off this fic at all.

Missing You

Summary: Ren knows his little sister went out of Japan to travel around with their grandmother, Elda. Only coming back he sees the new Karin since now he's finally an adult in the vampire world. He's shock by the trail his thoughts are heading to.

* * *

Yawning a bit, a pale hand pinches the bridge of his nose making the person to blink owlishly. He gazes over to see his father staring out the window letting the moon beam on him. He shakes his head knowing words won't do. How can he say something when his own sister Karin is not home in Japan? His lips twist in a smug smirk thinking what trouble Karin must be going through with their grandmother.

He won't exactly admit he miss her and her humanish ways. When did he ever chose to hide the fact that's what's missing. Or the many times he find his father staring out the window for the past three years wondering when Karin is coming home and at times lost in his thoughts if it weren't for his mother and younger sister, Anju to snap him out of it. The sound of a doorbell brings him out of his thoughts when Anju goes to answer the door. He could hear her say hello to their grandmother then gasp.

Intrigue Ren goes into the hallway to find a young woman with amber eyes flowing purple hair. He could easily say that is Karin if it weren't for one thing. This woman is a vampire that can drink blood not have a nose bleed once a month.

"Hello Anju, Boogie-kun," The new vampire replies softly making the doll to unable to say a word or crack getting Ren to be nervous about the new stranger.

She look really beautiful and gorgeous. He begin to wonder what its like to kiss her or even have her for the rest of the time. He shakes his head keeping his thoughts normal when she turn to him. His heart wish to beat faster at the sight of her wide smile.

She cries out, "Ren! How long has it been? Three, four years already since we haven't seen each other?"

"Karin?" Ren chokes out getting the full blooded vampire to smile and laugh with pleasure.

"You…look well…"

"Different?" Karin fills in moving around her siblings to hug her mother and father who seem happy to see her.

Ren nod staring after the beauty that's his sister. He blush hearing Anju's voice, "You know its common for incest to happen for our kind, Big brother. Just so you know."

Ren stares at the younger girl with confusion before shaking his head. Him, Ren Maaka want to be with his own sister? Sure she's a lot cuter then before but that means nothing, does it? Thinking over things carefully, Ren does know the answer. He does want his sister more then a sister manner. Is he really that screwed up?

* * *

Karin giggles a bit going around her old room when a knock on her door brings her out of her thoughts. She calls out, "Come in."

She seem surprise when Ren walks though not quite looking at her making her rather concern about him. She coughs making him jump finally gazing at her. The vampire could make out some strange emotion in her brother's eyes she seen with others making her wonder. Does her brother find her attractive? What will he do once he learns she's not as naive as she left Japan couple years back. No she won't say yet not willing to face his temper yet.

He finally murmurs the first words to her all night, "Miss you."

Karin smiles hugging him returning the words softly "Miss you as well, Ren."

No words need to be said other then spend in the other's company. They'll catch up later on to see what been going on. Right now they just need each other. He hugs her tightly to his body taking in her scent finding it enhancing kissing her on top of her head surprising Karin but also himself. She curls tighter in his embrace letting his warmth calm her and make her realize she's finally in the place she wish. Home with her family but more specifically her brother, Ren.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope everyone will enjoy this fic. Please read and review.**


End file.
